Silence of the Nightingale
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Lost and alone, left in a world that you've never known, in a form not your own, and without the ever driving force that has lead you your entire life... I guess you better learn fast to survive!


**Silence of the Nightingale chapter 1: My Life Sucks.**

**S-16: Hello everybody! Today is a great day for me! The reason is because I actually get to sleep in for once! To compound this fact I've asked/bribed my good friend Ryder to come in to the studeo and to take over for me! Well! See you suckers later!**

**Ryder: Hey Everybody! This is you commisioned author Ryder! Okay just for clarification when he said asked/bribed he actually meant threatened/blackmailed so like HELP!**

**Ryder: But what ev's it's not like I'm not used to this shit! SUBJECT-XVI and myself own nothing pretaining to Minecraft or Fairy Tail so no suing!**

**Lost and alone, left in a world that you've never known, in a form not your own, and without the ever driving force that has lead you your entire life... I guess you better learn fast to survive!**

**(STORY START! Creepers POV! 1ST PERSON POV!)**

_'Boring, boring, boring,boring... Ooh! Not boring!' _I thought happily. _'But... What sort of idiot puts a block of dirt down... In the middle of a sand filled desert?'_ I thought staring at the random block of dirt. '_Hmph! Probably one of those _**(Incert choice of curse here!)** _who keeps destroying our wonderfully beautiful surroundings! The fools... I'll going to make them pay! each and everyone of them! ... But first I'm going to look at the first intersesting thing that I've found all since coming to life!' _I decided and continued to stare at the block of dirt. I was quite litterally watching the grass grow. Was that more then a little sad? You bet! But it wasn't like I had anything better to do or could do. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't really do anything past walking, thinking, seeing, and yes... dying... a short and more then slightly morbid life... I knew enough to at least know that. But it is the only life that I've got. And Hey when I do go its with a bang! Literally!

**BOOM!**

_'Oh goody! ... What the Nether* was that?' _I thought surprised and started searching for the source of the loud sound. It took me a second but I finally spotted the explosion cloud in the distance. _'Well if something inereseting isn't happening over there then there won't be anything interesting happening anywhere!'_ Running towards the black cloud at an absolutely stunning two Mega-Blocks an Hour* I hissed in irration when a reveen opened up infront of me forcing me to run around it. _'Great! Of course the first time in my life that I spot something interesting the forces of nature decide to hinder me at every turn!'_ I thought with another irrated hiss.

-_- Time Skip Time!

By the time I reached the site of the exlosion (or at least where I thought it had occured considering there was a big arse Hole in it) well into the night. Whatever had happened was already over and had left the little village in absolute ruins. Buildings where burning, bodies where scattered around the floor, and then there was a ruined Nether portal smack dab in the middle of it all.

_'Awe shucks! Looks like I missed it!'_ I thought sadly while looking around.

**CRACK!**

Looking up at the closest burning building to the portal, I watched dispassionately as a large chunk of burning debre fell off and landed on the bottom lip of the partially destroyed portal.

**WOMPH!**

Much to my surprise the busted thing activated! Something that should have been impossible! But it was different... Unlike normally purple energy the energy that hummed through the window was a dark angry red that seemed all but carnivorous... Like some beast lying in wait for some hapless victim... so narturally I got closer.

_'Ooh! Shiny...' _I thought drawing closer... That was a mistake...

With an angry cackle red vines of energy shot out of the mouth of the portal and latched onto me, and before I could so much as blink, I was already pulled through...

**(STORY END!)**

**Ryder: Well that's all for this chapter! (I'm running out of brain juice) so... GOOD BYE! GOOD LUCK! REVIEW! AND HERE HAVE A FREE ESPRESO!**

**INTERESTING THINGS! ***

**Mega block: 1 Mile**

**Nether curse: basically What the Hell**


End file.
